nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Daredevil
The son of A Battling Jack Murodck, Matt Murdock worshiped the ground his Father walked on until he saw his Father working for an mobster in order to pay for Matt's upbringing. Running from the site of his Father, he ran in front of a truck carrying radioactive isotopes that fell and sprayed in his face. The isotope blinded Matt Murdock. It took his sight, but enhanced his other four senses, smell, hearing, touch and taste. After The Kingpin killed his father, another blind man took young Murdock in, named Stick. Stick trained Murdock how to become a fighter and helped developed his 'radar sense'. Taking his new found skills, he began his crusade to end Fisk's criminal empire using the name the kids at school used to tease him with, Daredevil. Matt Murdock was hired as Peter Parkers attorney when Parker was falsely accused of treason. When he realised that Spider-Man was also falsely accused he trusted Spider-Man and told him that The Kingpin was actually Wilson Fisk. The two teamed up to stop Richard Fisk and clear Peter Parker's name. Then Daredevil left New York in order to gather evidence and put Kingpin behind bars. Origin Matt Murdock was raised in the Hell's Kitchen neighborhood of New York City, by his father, boxer "Battlin" Jack Murdock. From a young age, Matt was pushed to work hard in school so he wouldn't have to fight like his father. His father also worked hard to provide for him so he would have a better life. As boxing work became scarce Jack went to work for a local mobster, the Fixer, moonlighting as an enforcer in addition to taking fights. While his father was away though, Matt secretly started training himself on his father's equipment. While walking down a street one day, Matt noticed a blind man was about to get hit by a truck. He ran in front of the truck, and pushed the blind man out of the way. However, the truck was carrying radioactive waste, and some spilled out directly onto Matt's eyes causing him to go blind. With his vision gone, Matt's remaining senses of hearing, touch, taste, and smell became heightened, and he was able to "see" using a "radar" sense, that showed outlines and shapes. The radiation also may have had an impact on his mind as well, allowing him to retain information easily. Matt continued with his studies and his secret training regime. His hard work paid off when he got into Columbia to study law. It was there that he met his roommate and future business partner Franklin "Foggy" Nelson. During this time, Jack Murdock was enjoying some success in the boxing ring, so Matt got tickets for himself and Franklin to go see a bout. However, before the fight Jack found out that all his matches were fixed, and he was going to get killed if he didn't fix the match. Jack didn't want to lose his match in front of his son in the audience, so he went against his orders to fix the match and won. The Fixer did not take this well, and so he took matters into his own hands. Jack Murdock came out after the match and was trying to go home. But, he was murdered minutes that night. Shortly after, Matt and Nelson graduated from Columbia and started their own law firm Nelson & Murdock right away. After graduation, Matt also devised a plan to avenge his father's death. He made the Daredevil costume, and brought The Fixer and his second-in-command Slade to justice. Thus "The Man Without Fear" was born. Powers and Abilites Although blind, the Daredevil's remaining four senses function with high levels of superhuman accuracy and sensitivity, giving him abilities far beyond the limits of a sighted person. *Radar Sense - Daredevil's heightened senses allow him to "see" what's around him. His radar sense is similar to echolocation. *Super Hearing - Daredevil's hearing functions so well he can hear a person's heartbeat at a distance of over twenty feet, or people whispering on the other side of a standard soundproofed wall. *Super Touch - Daredevil's sense of touch is so acute that his fingers can feel the ink on a page allowing him to read by touch. He can also feel minute temperature and pressure changes, including body heat from people standing nearby. *Super Smell - Daredevil's sense of smell is so precise that he can focus on a person's smell and follow it through a crowd of people at a distance of 50 feet or gunpowder from a sniper rifle almost 3 blocks away. He also has a great ability to remember smells, so he can identify people by smell alone. *Lie Detection - Daredevil can tell whether a person is lying by listening to changes in their heartbeat, or by smelling their sweat when they are under pressure. *Agility - Due to the fact that Daredevil's sensory organs have such a high level of development, his inner ear, which controls the equilibrium and motions of the body, is also highly developed, aiding him in acrobatic feats that may surpass even Olympic-level athletes. *Tracking - Daredevil's heightened senses make him particularly adept at tracking people. He uses his sense of smell to track their scent and his sense of hearing to discern vocal patterns, heartbeats and gait. *Intellect - Matt Murdock is a skilled lawyer, and has encyclopedic knowledge of law and New York statutes. He has a Juris Doctor (doctorate of law) from Columbia University, and he also possesses the equivalent of a self-taught masters of applied sciences in mechanical engineering. He is an accomplished strategist as well as an expert in interrogation, disguise, medicine, science and detective work. Category:Protagonists Category:Avengers